The Final Digi-Destined (Discontinued)
by Chris guardian of light
Summary: Tai and his friends are looking for a legendary crest but a boy appears and is the owner of the crest and joins them but when an evil comes would he be standing tall against it or be controlled?
1. Chapter 1: He appears

_**TAI'S POV**_**  
**

* * *

we were getting closer to the point of a crest emitting,"we're almost there..."I was getting excited,with every step we take we get closer to the legendary crest...the SUN crest.

Kari my little sister asks me,"why are we looking for the crest anyway?" i turn around and tell her,"we are getting the sun crest so that we can keep it safe...who knows what would happen if wrong hands gets it" it was 3 months after Malamyotismon was defeated but we still have to careful just in case more evil rises.

i stopped in front of what looks to be like a temple and saw that in my digivice the crest was inside,"in here..." one by one we go inside being engulfed in darkness of the structure and practically being blind,"I have a bad feeling about this..." says a nervous Joe and I would agree if I could,but being the leader I have to be courageous,that was my crest so I had to live up to it.

we finally made it to a room with light all around us and in the center the crest.I looked in my digivice to make sure this is it...it is,"this is it guys" as everyone holds their breaths I make a reach for the crest but before i can even touch it a shining light blinds everyone.

after the light dies I look towards my friends and see them staring my way and I couldn't help but question 'why are they staring at me?' then I saw Kari my little sister point behind me and stuttering,"b-b-behind you..." I looked and I couldn't belive what I saw...it was a boy with the crest around his neck wearing blue jeans and a shirt that seemed to be changing color and head with black wavy hair and a tanned skin holding a digivice that was just like ours...

he woke up and after a second he finally said,"w-who are you...and where am I?"

"my name is Tai and these are my friends Matt,Sora,Tk,Izzy,Mimi,Joe,and my little sister Kari" as I tell him my friend's names they nervously wave at him,"who are you?"

* * *

_**who is the boy and why is he there? why am i asking this? find out and remember R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I love the series**_

_**also tell me which POV should I do for the next chapter**_

_**GUARDIAN OF LIGHT IS OUT,PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: meet Chris

_**Tk'S POV**_

* * *

I nervously waved at the new kid that just appeared.

"whats your name?" Tai asks him and he answers,"my name is Chris...and you didn't answer my other question,where am I?"

"you're in the digital world" Kari answers,everyone else nods including me but I can tell that the kid Chris is confused.

just then Mike a kid with ripped black jeans and a shirt that was midnight black and a Rosario around his neck with sky blue eyes and long hair that one side is black and the other side is purple,came in,"guys whats going on?" once he sees Chris he suddenly became quiet and went over to Kari and told her something that I couldn't make out...as Mike finished Kari nods and heads over to Tai whispering in his ear,"you sure Kari?" she nods,"well ok...come on kid."

once we have gotten outside Kari dragged Chris to a wall,"how did you get in the digital world?" Kari asked him in a concerned but serious voice,Mike and me surrounded him to make sure he wont escape."How should i know?!" he asks and i answer him quite annoyed,"Because you are here!" Mike tried to calm me down but it didnt work."well i dont know!" then a light shines green from his shirt and Chris took it out...the sun crest? when he took it out it shined the colors of our crest...courage,hope,friendship,sincerity,love,rel iability,knowledge,and the one that growed brightest was light 'how can the sun crest have our crests powers inside of it?' i ask myself but when Chris sees the crest he says and surprising everyone,"my...my crest" we took a step back unsure what to do...but then the crest answered it for us for it glowed a bright yellow color and we had to shield our eyes...once we opened it we saw that Chris is on the ground and seems to be unconscious and we all rushed to him

thankfully he woke up,"are you ok?" Tai asks him,"yeah im alright...ARGH!" he holds his head and he seems to be fading out,Kari then gasps and she realizes what's happening to him,"the dark ocean...its trying to get him..." we heard of the dark ocean,it was the thing that tried to take Kari but not once,twice! but because of Yolie,Ken,me,and Davis it failed to control her,"Dude stay with us" I tell him hoping that the dark ocean wont get him...wait why am I worried about the newcomer? its not as if anyone knows him...right?

finally he stopped flickering and his 'crest' glowed the color of light then shined brightly and his eyes turned white surprising everyone and he talks but in a different voice...,"My name is Chris and i am the last guardian of light i have promised to always fight the dark for it is the very thing that have killed my family...with my sun crest i have been intrusted with a power greater than anything and with the help of my digimon i will destroy the darkness with anyone who is courageous enough to help..." when 'he' was finished talking his eyes turned back to normal and he passed out...

Kari was astonished,"Guardian of light?" Tai and me Shrugged,"well he did say that he was against evil...and he has to be a digi-destined because he has a digivice but what's his digimon" as if on cue a bright light surrounded Chris and he woke up and sees that a digi-egg materialised in front of him..."Magnamon..." when he said that the egg hatched and out came a chibumon and it digivolved to Champion,from Chibumon to Demiveemon then to Veemon and ended in...i dont belive it...Magnamon,"Magnamon..." everyone said at once amazed,"Chris" he says and he walks tlwards him and Chris walked towards his digimon,"nice to see you again...brother" when Chris said everyone gasped 'a digimon...as a brother?' i ask myself and Magnamon just nods clarifying that it was true...,"unbelievable..." Izzy says,"how is he your brother?" I ask him,"all i remember is that he is my brother and everything else is a blank..." Chris explains.

I look over at Kari and her expression seemed calm? as if she already new Chris so i ask her,"do you know Chris" she hesitated awhile but nodded,"Mike does too..."

* * *

**how does Kari know Chris? how did Chris lose his memory? how is his digimon his brother? stay tuned to find out on Digimon: The Final Digi-Destined!**


End file.
